


Comfortable Routine

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio wonders if Ignis would have preferred a break from their routine for Valentine's Day.





	Comfortable Routine

Everything about this evening was typical. Gladio had gone over to Ignis’ apartment after evening training. Ignis had cooked a phenomenal dinner for them. Gladio had uncorked them some wine and they had enjoyed more than they probably should have with their dinner. After the dishes were sorted they had retired to the sitting room, where Gladio currently lay on the sofa, taking up most of it with his head pillowed comfortably on Ignis’ thighs, one hand under one such thigh in a gentle caress, the other holding his book up to read. Ignis sat with his usual excellent posture, legs uncrossed in deference to Gladio’s comfort, reading a cooking magazine and resting one hand in Gladio’s hair. It was the simple sweet and loving moments like this that Gladio cherished, but he still wondered if Ignis had perhaps wanted somewhat more fanfare on a special day like this.

‘Hey Iggy?’ he squeezed the thigh slightly, smiling when Ignis’ fingers moved in his hair before green eyes looked down to meet amber ones.

‘Hm?’ Ignis looked so relaxed when they just sat together doing their own thing. That was part of what Gladio loved so much about these moments: seeing the tension of Ignis’ usual daily stresses melt away.

‘Are you happy about how we spent this Valentine’s Day?’ Gladio watched a confused look cross his boyfriend’s face and felt one of his own settling in to mirror it. He rarely saw Ignis confused. 

‘Was that today? I apologise Gladio, I really hadn’t been paying attention to the dates this week,’ Ignis frowned. 

Gladio had to laugh at the confusion that was melting away to an adorable remorseful pout. He rested his book on his stomach and reached up to ruffle Ignis’ pristine hair. ‘Don’t apologise to me, I’m a hundred percent happy with this routine of ours. I was just worried you might have wanted a little more fanfare for the holiday.’

‘Fanfare for a day that holds little meaning to our personal lives?’ the confused look was back on Ignis’ face and Gladio wanted to just tug him down and kiss it off of him. ‘I love you dearly, Gladio, but I hardly think we need to exchange cutesy cards to reaffirm that fact.’

Gladio chuckled and sat up so he could press a kiss to Ignis’ nose. ‘Well, I’m glad of that, because I kind of forgot too until I came over and checked my phone for messages. I was worried you’d be disappointed, but I guess not.’

‘Come now, Gladio,’ Ignis leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his lips. ‘You should know by now I don’t need trinkets and fanfare to know you love me. Of course, if you ever do tire of our routine,  _ do _ let me know.’

‘Don’t think I ever will,’ Gladio smiled. ‘This is my favourite part of the day, well, when we aren’t too busy for me to come over.’

‘Well, you could always move in,’ Ignis said slowly after a beat. Green eyes held the gaze of softening amber ones as Gladio processed what he’d just said.

‘You’re serious?’

‘Of course. I don’t merely say things for the fun of it,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘You’re here practically every day anyways. Why not just make it official? I can’t imagine I’ll take issue with waking up next to you seven days out of seven instead of six or so.’

‘I love you,’ Gladio said after a moment’s shocked silence.

‘I know,’ Ignis smirked. ‘Otherwise you wouldn’t be worrying about my take on an over-commercialised, trivial holiday instead of simply enjoying being with you.’

Gladio kissed him again before laying back down, settling his head back into Ignis’ lap. He ignored his book in favour of wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. ‘Let’s never quit this routine, ok?’

Ignis smiled and reached down to caress his hair. ‘I’d be perfectly happy with that.’

They settled back into their comfortable routine, neither one speaking aloud, but knowing their visible comfort spoke volumes to each other. 


End file.
